Hello Love, Goodbye
by alwaysandforever2011
Summary: Edward cheats on Bella with Alice. Jasper steps in to help Bella cope, while Bella unintentionally heals his heart, filling the missing hole Alice left. Parings; Alice/Edward Probably wont be in story much , Bella/Jasper, Rose/Emmett, Esme/Carisle.
1. Easy As Breathing

Hello Love, Goodbye.

**A/N: This is the first fan fiction i have decided to publish, thanks to my best friend. I know alot of people don't like Jasper/Bella or Edward/Alice. I personally don't like Edward/Alice either. But i had to get rid of them both somehow. I also know they would have handled it differently, but i just wanted to get them gone already. Please be nice, R&R(:**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Twilight, and the characters belong to The Wonderful Stephenie Meyer._**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I stared out the window in disbelief. This couldn't be happening. After everything, he couldn't. He wouldn't. Would he?

I stood right in front of the huge window in Edward's room. heard the footsteps coming up the stairs and the door slowly opened to the bedroom. I didn't turn away from the window. I knew exactly who it was and I was pretty sure I knew what was about to happen. He took a few steps in and quietly shut the door behind him. I continued to gaze out the window without acknowledging his entrance.

"Bella," he began. "we need to talk." I continued to stare out the window, fighting the tears that were just waiting to fall. No conversation ever ended well with the words "we need to talk." I felt a cold hand light on my shoulder. Once I was sure the tears wouldn't come crashing down I turned to face him. "There's something you need to hear. I couldn't bare to let you hear it from anyone else. You need the full story." He lightly brushed my cheek with the back of his hand, but this time I didn't blush and he didn't smile my favorite crooked smile. He started to say something but stopped. I could see in his eyes he was searching for the right words.

"Alright Edward. Just tell me. I can handle it." I said slowly so that my voice wouldn't shake.

"Isabella, time passes and things change. Sometimes, things don't go as planned. In fact, they go in the complete opposite direction you wanted at one point. But sometimes the things you thought you would never want, are really the things that you need the most." I stared at him for a minute, pretending I hadn't felt this coming.

Edward's head turned towards the doorway as we heard Jasper shouting, "Get out of here Alice! I can't believe you would to that to me not to mention her! Have you even thought about what you're best friend is going to think? And believe me, I use the term best friend lightly! " That's when it clicked. I had the feeling that Edward was leaving me again but I hadn't understood why. But it all came together so quickly? My true love and my best friend. Edward and Alice, together.

I looked back at Edward as he stared at me with guilt in his eyes. I bit my lip and tried to hide the pain. "How long?" I simply asked. He knew exactly what I meant.

"About 7 months but Bella you have to understand…" I cut him off mid-sentence.

"Understand what Edward? You're not in love with me anymore, you're in love with my best friend, your little sister, your best friends wife? Edward that is sick on so many levels."

"It's not like that. She's not really my sister, you know that. And I always warned you it was dangerous hanging around vampires. You were bound to get hurt one way or another. It's better emotionally than physically. I can take you home still if you want."

I stared at him in disbelief. Home? With Charlie? This was the kind of thing Charlie had warned me about. What if he leaves again Bells? But he would have never expected Alice, neither would I. I had seen him leaving, I could feel it, but not for Alice of all people. She was supposed to be my best friend for crying out loud! I stormed out of his room and was instantly captured and squeezed into a huge bear hug by Emmett before any tears could fall "You'll always be my little sister! No matter what!"

I smiled at that before coughing, a sign to Emmett that I couldn't breathe. As always, Emmett forgot I was only human. I looked at the couch and saw Jasper with his face buried in his hands and Rosalie was comforting him. Emmett pulled me towards the couch and sat me down and sat me down in between him and Jasper.

Jasper looked up at me and stared into my eyes for a long moment before turning towards Alice and Edward, who were walking out the front door, suitcases in hand. I tried to hold back my emotions, fore I knew they were all pretty upset about this. But I knew whether I showed it or not, it was hurting Jasper more than anymore. Not just by me, but everyone in the family. He could feel all the emotions they were feeling, and I'm sure that wasn't helping.

As Edward and Alice walked out the door I whispered "Goodbye." so soft I could barely hear it. Jasper put a comforting hand on my shoulder before excusing himself to go upstairs.

The tears began to fall and I felt Rosalie wrap her arms around me. "Esme?" She called. "Do you think you could clear it with Charlie that we're going on a shopping trip for the weekend?"

"Of course dear." I heard Esme say.

I looked up at Rosalie, surprised that she was letting me ruin her shirt. We had never had a very good relationship but I wasn't about to ask why. "Thank you." I mumbled as my tears came to an end. She smiled and nodded.

"So.." Emmett started awkwardly. "What does the human feel like doing?"

"Sleeping." I simply replied. Emmett's smile slowly faded as Rose giggled.

"You have all weekend to torment her Emmett. Give her a break."

"Alright! So where will Ms. Swan be sleeping tonight?" He asked. I knew one thing for sure, I did not want to sleep in Edward's room.

A stumbled look crossed Rose's face. "I don't think Edward's room would be a good idea." I was shocked, when she said his name the hole in my chest did not re appear.

"Maybe she could sleep in Jasper's room, its not like he needs his bed."

"I wouldn't want to make him feel like he has to, just because his brother left me. I'm quite sure he needs his space." I interrupted.

Jasper appeared at the top of the stairs. "No Bella, its completely fine. You can sleep in my room."

"It's settled then!" Rosalie said as she picked me up and carried me to Jasper's room. She set me on the bed then was gone and back in 2 seconds with pajamas. She and Jasper excused me to change. These definitely were not my clothes, but they looked like they would fit. They were white sweat pants with pink, orange, green, and blue polka dots and an orange t shirt. I sat back on the bed after I changed as Rose rushed back in with Jasper slowly behind her.

"Listen Bella. If you need anything, I mean anything, come find me. Something to eat, something to wear, something to do or just someone to talk to, I'm here." She rushed with a smile never leaving her face.

"Rose, cut it. She's tired and you're overwhelming her. Let her get some sleep." Jasper said.

"Fine. Goodnight Bella. See you later Jasper." She said as she ran out. Jasper closed the door behind her and sat down at the end of the bed.

"I don't get it Jasper. You can feel what I'm feeling, and you know for a fact that I'm not the least bit tired. So why?"

"Because I know I sure as hell wouldn't want Rose on my back like that. And it just seems like you want some time to yourself. Let me just get a few things and I'll be out." He said while he rushed to the bookshelf.

"Jasper," I started. "You don't have to leave. This is your room, not mine. If anyone leaves it should be me."

"Silly girl. I don't need to sleep. I'll be perfectly fine in the living room."

"No, its not that I'm sleeping. I mean, you can stay in here. You won't bother me. Unless, my scent would bother you."

"No Bella. I became immune to your scent a few months ago. Having Edward…"he paused immediately, waiting for a reaction I supposed. "Having Edward around you all the time, I just couldn't take any more chances. Being around you right now, is almost as easy as breathing."

He smiled at me and continued looking at the bookshelf. I yawned without thinking. Way to go Bella. Now he's gonna leave. "You're tired." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. He tucked a blanket around me. "Go to sleep." It wasn't a request, it was an order. Damn, what was with this guy?

"Yes sir." I replied sarcastically, fighting the smile on my face.

"Goodnight Bella." He said as he turned around to look at me, with a huge smile plastered on his face. I could no longer fight it, I smiled back at him.

"Goodnight Jasper." And with that he was gone.


	2. Lying

**

* * *

**

A/N: I don't know how often i'll be updating. Opening night for the play is tomorrow night so i wont get home til about 11. Then i'll be on vacation all next week. But i'll try to post another one before i leave(:

_Disclaimer: Stephenie The Great owns everythingggg. _

_

* * *

_

_Dark. Black. Pain. Empty. Over? _

_I couldn't see anything. The darkness had completely incapacitated me. I could feel the cool breeze on my skin and I could hear words in my head. Not just words, but his words. "I love you. I have always loved you and I will always love you." "I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you." but the loudest of them all was, "forever." Smoke started swirling and light became visible. Everything cleared away, and there was Edward. "Come here Isabella, I love you." I ran. I ran faster than I had ever ran in my life. The faster I ran, the further he seemed to get. "I promise to never hurt you. Come faster Bella." I kept running and he stopped. I took a step closer and fell. Blackness surrounded me again. "_It's better emotionally than physically." _was all I heard. I looked up and saw Edward and Alice, hand in hand. Smiling? No, not smiling. Almost as if they were laughing, like they were taunting me._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Bella! Bella, please wake up." Two cold arms shook me gently as I drifted back into consciousness. I opened my eyes and instantly felt the sting. I threw my arms over my eyes, shielding the light. "Bella, are you okay?" It was Jasper's voice. "You were crying and screaming occasionally. Your emotions were running haywire. I couldn't just let you sleep."

"Its okay Jasper, and I'm fine." I sat up and looked at him. "It was just a dream, I'm okay, really." He gently wiped the tears from my cheeks. "What time is it?"

"2:15 in the afternoon."

"I slept all day?" I asked, shocked.

"Technically just all night, and morning. Are you hungry?"

"Yes." I replied instantly. He smiled and pulled me off the bed. "Do you think I could have a human moment first?" I was in desperate need of a shower.

"As you wish. I'll be downstairs." He replied with a smile.

I jumped in the shower and by the time I was done there was no hot water left. I needed something to relax my muscles. I walked back to Jasper's room and Rose had left out clothes for me. Sweat pants and a hoodie. Wow, I loved her. I walked downstairs and headed towards the kitchen. A sandwich, a bag of chips and a soda were lying on the counter while Jasper leaned against the wall, staring into space. He hadn't seemed to notice me come in. "Thanks." I muttered.

"Anytime." He lead me into the dining room where he sat right next to me as I ate. "So you're sure that your okay?"

"Yes Jasper, I'm fine." I was lying. I missed Edward. No question about it. And the stupidest thing about lying to Jasper was that he could feel the pain I was in the minute I said I'm fine. It was like it hurt to deny it.

"You're lying to me. You're in a fairly decent amount of pain right now, yet your hiding it exceptionally well. I don't understand how you're doing it. I expected you to start crying again the minute you woke up. In fact, I'm still waiting. I know if you were at your house with Charlie you would have to hide everything. But I hope you realize that here, we all know and understand what you're going through. You don't have to hide. You don't have to wake up and paint that fake smile on your face." He stopped talking and just stared at me for a minute. "Now tell me the truth Bella. Don't lie to me, and don't lie to yourself. Are you okay?"

A single tear rolled down my cheek. "No Jasper." The tears began coming one after another and I pushed the food away from me. Jasper was next to me in a millisecond. He picked me up and carried me to the couch. He sat me down next to him and I leaned my head against his chest as he put his arm around me. Jasper was right. I wasn't just lying to him and the rest of the family. I was lying to myself, and the sad part was that I actually kind of believed it for a minute. The tears kept falling until what seemed like forever. Jasper never said anything. When the last tear fell I looked up at Jasper as he was looking at me. I was sure he had already noticed the scarlet red in my cheeks before I turned my head, none the less felt my embarrassment.

"Go away Jasper! I wanna play with the human!" Emmett yelled, strolling into the room. Emmett loved classifying me as "The Human." He scooped me up and started spinning me around the living room. "Bella! I didn't think you were ever going to wake up! Rose said you needed sleep but you never slept that long before. I was worried sick! And when I went to check on you, you were gone!" He had the most shocked look on his face as he spoke. He was being completely serious and I couldn't help but laugh. "I figured Jasper had hid you so he could play with you and I was right!"

"I wasn't hiding her Emmett. And I'm not sure what you mean by the word play. Are you talking about how you and Rose play?"

In an instant I was set on my feet. "Whoa, awkward." Emmett said as he backed out of the room.

Once he was gone Jasper started laughing. I had never heard him laugh like that, I joined in on his laughter. We both finally gained control of ourselves as Esme came in the front door. "Hello dears. I'm certainly glad to see the both of you smiling. Bella, have you eaten anything today?"

I started to answer her but Jasper beat me to it. "Yeah, she ate some. She kind of lost her appetite half way through her meal though." He made me sound like such an idiot. He didn't give an explanation or anything.

"Oh, well sweetie if you get hungry you know where the food is. Nobody else will eat it so help yourself. I really need to talk to Rosalie for a moment if you would excuse me."

"Of course." Jasper replied with a smirk, knowing she wasn't really asking permission.

"Bella," Rosalie almost sang as she waltzed in. "I moved all of your things into Jasper's room. But without a little fortune telling slut around here we won't be able to see when your future randomly disappears. So we're getting you a cell phone. I laid clothes out for you. Go change. Jasper, Emmett and I will be in the car."

I shot her an "I hate you" look but hurried upstairs to change anyways. She laid out a pair of faded ripped blue jeans and a blue v neck sweater. I changed quickly and hurried out to the car. I opened the back door, being extra cautious to avoid falling and slid in the back seat next to Jasper.

We pulled into the parking lot and all three of them were out of the car in an instant. Jasper and Emmett ran ahead and Rose waited patiently with me. Rose dragged me right past the cell phone counter. "Rose, I thought we were here for cell phones."

She smiled sheepishly. "I knew if I told you everything we were getting you, you would refuse. Edward would never let us buy you anything because he didn't want to upset you. Now, Jasper and Emmett are getting your phone and I pre-ordered your laptop so we just have to pick it up at the check out counter."

"Rose, I don't want you guys spending a lot of money on me."

"Oh please!" She almost yelled. "We have all the money in the world and you think this is a lot? Ha!"

At that, Jasper and Emmett came up behind us. "Here. I put you on my plan. Don't complain please." He handed me an iPhone. Before I could say anything Emmett was pushing us towards the counter. He was obviously in a hurry to get somewhere.

I didn't pay much attention to the cashier. I was sure the price was something I didn't want to hear anyways. I didn't remember anyone paying, or even walking to the car. I didn't realize I was even in the car until we pulled in to a drive thru and Rose asked me what I wanted. "Um, a number 7 please."

By the time we got back to the Cullen's house I had finished eating. Emmett plugged my orange laptop in and began installing everything I would "need." I actually didn't see a use for a laptop at all. I barely used the ancient computer I had at my house. I also didn't see the need for a cell phone. I no longer spoke to the werewolves but I wasn't really in the mood to argue with them.

I suddenly felt tired. I knew for a fact it was Jasper, I tried to fight it. He swung me into his arms and carried me upstairs. He lay me down on the bed and knelt down so he was eye level with me. "You're tired." He stated.

"Hmm, I wonder who's fault that is."

He smiled, but didn't deny it. "Really, you need to get some rest."

"I slept enough last night for the both of us Jasper." I replied with a smile.

"Awe, Bella's got jokes. Just please get some sleep. I promise you we'll all be here in the morning."

"Promise?"

"Of course."

"Alright. Fine." I gave in.

"Thank you." He gently brushed the hair out of my face and smiled his gorgeous smile. He stood up and walked to the door. Before turning out the light he turned around and said "Goodnight Isabella." and left.

I knew I was supposed to be sleeping, but I just couldn't. I lay there staring at the ceiling just thinking about the most random things. I was still upset about Alice and Edward but I was glad that out of it I had grown closer to Rosalie and Jasper. I was terrified about what Jacob was going to do if he found out. And I was terrified of what Charlie was going to say. I told myself everything would be okay, over and over again. Until I slowly drifted into unconsciousness and slept a dreamless night.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure if i like this. I'm trying to keep the relationship from building to fast. Let me know what you think.**

* * *


	3. Human Games

**A/N: I'm going to Florida Sunday morning. I'm taking my laptop but i'm not sure if the hotel will have internet access. If it does, then i will have quite a few chapters to post for you, considering we're driving from Ohio, and i'll have nothing better to do. However, if it does not, i will post all the chapters i write the minute i get home. Well, here's chapter three. I still have no idea where its going. The end was supposed to be saved for later parts but i'm running out of ideas so i'm just gonna go for it now even though its only chapter three. Well here you are. **

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything**_

* * *

"Bella, I know you would love to just sit around the house and do nothing, but honestly I don't give a damn. All day its what does Bella want? Does Bella want to do this? Does she wanna go here? Oh no, I'm Bella and I'm going to be stupid and sit around the house all day. No. Not today. Today I'm calling the shots!" I was leaning against the wall wide eyed. Emmett might as well had a flashlight in my face the way he was interrogating me.

"But…"

"No buts missy. Now I have all these human games planned out! Its gonna be so much fun!" He said with excitement.

I put on a smile and faked the enthusiasm. "What exactly are we playing?"

"Well….." He picked me up and carried me outside with inhuman speed. "I read all about this seek and hide game."

"Hide and Seek." I corrected.

"Great! So you've played it before, I'm going to hide in the woods. You count to 25 and come find me. Okay? Okay. Close your eyes." I did as I was commanded. "Now count." I opened my eyes and he was gone.

"1.. 2... 3... 4...forget this." I smirked to myself and walked inside. The house was strangely silent. Carlisle and Esme had left yesterday on an extended hunting trip. But I had no idea where Rose and Jasper were.

"Jasper…. Rosalie? Where are you?"

"We're in here Bella." Jasper's voice rang and I couldn't help but smile.

"Bella! I hid for a whole minute and you didn't find me! I told you I was hiding in the woods not in the house!"

"Enough Emmett. Bella doesn't want to play your stupid little human games." Rose snapped.

Emmett started to say something but didn't. A glum look appeared on his face and he walked out of the room. "Bella, are you about ready to go home? I'm sure if Charlie ends up coming to find you and you're here without parental supervision he won't be to happy."

"I'm sure he won't be happy to hear about Edward either. But I'd rather him not know that Carlisle and Esme aren't here. I'll just need to get my stuff."

"Already got it." Jasper said with a smile. "I'll drive you. Let's go."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me down the stairs. "Bye Rose. Bye Emmett." I yelled as we walked out the front door.

I slid into the passenger seat of his car and we were off. Just like the rest of them, Jasper liked to drive fast. He slowed down almost immediately. "I'm sorry." He said. He must have been able to feel my fear.

"Its okay."

"Good," he smiled. "Are you going to be at school tomorrow?"

"Unless I end up falling out of my window or something, then yes."

"Don't get any ideas. We'll pick you up tomorrow morning. Right after Charlie's gone."

"You don't have to. I don't want you to go out of your way."

"But I _want _to." At this point we were sitting in the drive way. I turned to open the door but Jasper put his hand on my shoulder and I turned to face him. He tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear and I blushed. He smiled. "I'm here Bella. If you need anyone to talk to, my number is in your phone. And you know where to find me. Don't be afraid to call. If you need anything, I'm here. We're all here. You want the sun, you want the moon? I'll buy it, its yours. Anything at all."

The blush on my cheeks deepened as I smiled back at him. "Thanks Jasper."

"You should probably get inside, Charlie's watching."

Damn it Charlie. He ruined everything. "Yeah, I know. I'll see you in the morning." I stepped out of the car, bewildered at how much it thrilled me that I would see him tomorrow. But I wasn't sure why.

"Did Edward get a new car?"

"No, that wasn't Edward, Dad. That was Jasper."

"Why didn't Edward bring you home? I told you that boy was no good." As if that helped anything!

"We broke up Dad. But I really don't want to talk about it. I just want to go to bed."

He didn't argue. I guess he didn't want to deal with me crying, although I was sure that wasn't going to happen again. I took and quick shower and changed into my favorite pair of sweats. My room was exactly how I had left it Friday morning. My CD player was still in the center of the table with _Mayday Parade_ still in it. My computer was still on and the screen saver that Edward had made me, using pictures of my friends and family was on. Surprisingly enough, remembering him making that, and that he had bought me the CD, didn't hurt me. It made me smile at the memories.

The next morning Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were all in Rose's M3, outside my house the minute Charlie left. I hurried out to the car and slid into the back seat next to Jasper. "Good morning Bella," chimed Rosalie.

"Good morning." I answered.

"How did you sleep?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Fine actually." I replied.

"Really? No nightmares?"

"None at all." At that point we were pulling into the parking lot of school. Rose drove around until she eventually found a parking spot.

"Bella," Emmett turned around in his seat to look at me. "I can guarantee you that everyone is going to ask you where Edward is. And you can't tell them he is with Alice, they're supposed to be brother and sister. Carlisle told the administration they're parents showed up, and wanted them to come live with them, and they're somewhere in Ohio."

"But she's your mom too, Emmett. Won't they wonder why they didn't take you?"

"We've got it covered. I refused to go. Simple right?"

"If you say so." I agreed. We all stepped out of the car and began walking to class. It turns out, they all got their schedules changed so I always had a class with at least one of them.

**(A/N: I know Rose ,Jasper, and Emmett are all a year older but not in this story. It wont work out to my liking=])**

Emmett was right. Everyone did ask me where Edward was, and Alice too. When I gave them the Ohio story they asked if we had broken up. I said yes and most of them got a worried look on their faces, remembering the last time. I assured them it wasn't going to be like that this time, that I was okay with it. But I don't think they fully believed me.

During lunch Rose and I planned that she would come over after school so Charlie could meet my new best friend. She dropped off Jasper and Emmett close to The Cullen house and drove on to my house. I then remembered, that she had never been to my house.

"You've never been to my house before, have you?" I asked curiously.

"Nope, I've been outside to keep an eye on things at times but never inside."

"There's a first time for everything. Charlie's going to love you!"

"You really think so?" She asked sheepishly.

"Duh, who wouldn't love you?"

"Awe, Thank you Bella."

"Your welcome."

We pulled into the drive way and made our way up to the front door. I swung the door open and said, "well this is it."

"Awe this is so cute!" She replied enthusiastically.

I started making Charlie's dinner and Rose sat at the dining room table. We talked about anything and everything. Rose had a million questions. She asked about my previous boyfriends, my mother, my taste in music, favorite movies, and of course, Edward.

"You do miss him. You'd have to be an idiot not to know that. But I can see that you're getting better. It's only been a few days, but the color in your cheeks has returned."

I heard the slamming door of Charlie's cruiser and the door opened a minute later. "Hey Bells. Who's your friend?" He asked stunned as she smiled at him.

"This is Rosalie, Dad. She's Edwards sister."

"Oh, nice to meet you. What happened to Alice?"

Rose answered before I could take a breath. "Alice, Emmett and Edward's parents came by a few days ago and Alice and Edward decided they wanted to live with them. So they're somewhere in Ohio. But Emmett stayed here along with me and my brother Jasper."

Charlie ate dinner and soon enough it was time for Rose to leave. "I'll pick you up in the morning." She yelled as she walked to her car. I told Charlie I had a big test tomorrow and really needed to study.

The rest of the week passed in a blur. They picked me up every morning and Rose came home with me almost every day. We had gotten really close and I loved it. They all went hunting at night so they wouldn't have to miss school. Fortunately the sun hadn't come out yet. Jessica kept bringing up Edward in Spanish until I had enough and left the room, getting me a detention.

It was Friday and school had finally ended. Tomorrow was Saturday which meant I got to spend the weekend with the people I loved more than anything in the world. I cleared with Charlie that I was spending the weekend at their house and he agreed.

Jasper's phone started ringing. "Hello? No why? You saw what!? Please tell me you're kidding Alice." Alice?

That was when I heard Edward scream into the phone. "I swear Jasper! It's too dangerous!"

"I'm sorry Edward, but your opinion no longer matters on the subject."

"Yes it does! Her safety does matter. If you guys would leave her alone none of this would happen!" he shouted. Jasper hid the end button on his phone. And we all stared in wonder at him, waiting for him to tell us what they were talking about.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW(:**


	4. Confusion

**A/N: Sorry about how this is all jumpy between POV'S. Its all part of the confusion thing. Review please, it makes me happy(:**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly, i dont own anything. Stephenie Meyer does. :(**

* * *

**JASPER POV(:**

There was no way in hell I could possibly tell them what Alice had just told me. I wasn't sure how I managed to stay calm while Edward screamed at me, but the calmness wore off as soon I hung up. I wasn't completely sure that I could even speak. Carlisle and Esme were halfway across the world, so how could we possibly do it?

"Jasper! What did they say?!" Rose screamed, panic in her voice.

"Uh, uh.." I looked at Bella. I could feel the fear radiating off of her and I could see the panic in her eyes. She thought someone was coming after her again. However, I only wish it was that simple.

**ROSE POV.**

Jasper wouldn't tell us what they said. He just stood there like an idiot, which made each of us imagine the worst. Eventually Emmett grabbed Jasper and pulled him into the other room, just far enough for Bella to not be able to hear. But I heard every word they said.

**BELLA POV.**

I couldn't believe nobody would tell me what was going on. Emmett took Jasper into the other room so I couldn't hear. It was obvious that Rose was listening, but she claimed to not be. What could be so dangerous that no one would tell me?

**EMMETT POV.**

"Jasper, we have to. Edward's not here. He left, he has no say in what any of us do, especially her." Jasper was sitting against the wall with his head in between his knees. This was wrong, he knew it and I knew it. But really, what other choice did we have?

**JASPER POV.**

My head was spinning. I couldn't do this. It wasn't right. Vampires can't even get sick, but I sure felt like I was going to.

"Jasper….?" Emmett said kneeling down next to me.

"I'm fine." I replied without looking up.

"Look, I know you don't want to do this. I don't and Rose doesn't either. But think about it. We're going to lose her someday. I can't even imagine how bad that would hurt all of us. We've never been so close to a human, so it never mattered. But she's different and you know it. Al.." He stopped short, not wanting to upset me with her name, yet it didn't matter at this point. There was only one thing to worry about. "It's bound to happen at some point.

"I know how much you care about her. I can see it in your eyes. The way you look at her, it's almost as if you have some protective bond over her. The way those guys were looking at her in the electronic store, I was sure you were about to take one of them out."

Damn it Emmet. Damn it, damn it, damn it. Shut up. I looked up at him for the first time since he'd brought me in here. "What if…" I started but he cut me off short.

"She will. She'd be crazy not to."

**BELLA POV.**

"Rose, will you please tell me what's going on?" I asked impatiently. She turned her head to look at me and sighed.

"Bella," she started. "I don't have any idea how to tell you. Maybe I should leave it up to Jasper."

"Jasper? Why Jasper? Just tell me!" I was really frustrated at this point. What did it matter who told me?

"Bella, be serious. Don't act so oblivious."

"Oblivious to what? What am I missing here?"

Jasper and Emmett walked back into the room so she didn't get a chance to answer me. Emmett sat next to Rosalie on the couch and Jasper sat in the chair opposite of me, his eyes never leaving mine.

**JASPER POV.**

Emmett and I walked back into the living room. Emmett took a seat next to Rose on the couch and I sat down in the chair across from Bella. We made eye contact the second I entered the room and neither of us bothered to break it. I knew Rosalie and Emmett were expecting me to tell her, but I didn't know how. She had wanted this before, when Edward was still here. That was exactly what she wanted. But now that he was gone, would she have any desire to become immortal?

I could feel Emmett and Rosalie's eyes on me, but what did they expect me to say; Oh, Bella? Yeah, the Voultri are finally coming to check to see if you're still immortal. We can always ship you off somewhere so they can't find you or we can change you, making me look completely selfish for falling for my "brothers" ex-fiancé.

"Bella, do you wanna take a walk with me?" I asked, still not sure what I was going to say.

A huge smile escaped Rosalie's face. "Sure." Bella replied, confused by Rosalie's smile.

* * *

**Sorry. Cliffy i know, but i'm gonna try and get another one posted tonight before i go to bed. For the rest of the week... no internet :(**


	5. I Trust You

**A/N: This will most likely be the last post until next saturday. It's sad, i know. **

**Discalimer: As much as it kills me to type this, i do not own Twilight or any of the characters. :(**

* * *

JASPER POV.

She followed me outside the front door and I waited to shut the door behind her. We started walking into the trees and I slowed to match her pace. I wasn't sure where we were going, I just needed enough time for me to figure out what to say.

"Where are we going Jasper?" She asked curiously. Of course she would ask. Because I have any clue!

"Um, honestly I'm not sure." I stopped walking and turned to look at her. The sun was shining through the trees just enough to make my skin sparkle. I stared into her eyes for a long moment. They had to be one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen, besides her in general. The way the sun hit them made them seem as if they were almost yellow. I had never seen anything like it. And I had never realized her hair had a red tint to it.

I snapped back to reality and realized she was staring straight into my eyes as well. Shock was repelling off of her. If I had only known what had shocked her.

I decided It was time to break the silence. "Bella, I assume you want to know what's going on."

She shook her head, releasing what ever thought that had been in her head. "Yes Jasper, that would be nice."

"Well, the voultri." She stiffened as I spoke of them. "They're coming to check if you have been turned immortal yet…" I waited for her to say something but she didn't. "I wasn't sure if you still wanted to.. Considering he's not here."

She looked at me, her face not moving. Then a smile suddenly erupted on her face. "Jasper! You have to do it! When are they coming?"

"Wow, someone's excited all of a sudden. Alice couldn't tell when they were coming, but are you sure this is really what you want? You'd be giving up a lot, just look at Rosalie for instance."

"No Jasper, I'm serious. This is what I want." I could hear the honesty in her voice and feel the hope flowing towards me.

I couldn't help but smile, she was just so cute. "Bella, I'm not sure if I can do it. And I don't think Emmett and Rosalie are up for risking it either.

"Why can't Carlisle?"

"He's on the other side of the world Bella. Even if we were to call him now, by the time he got here it would most likely be to late."

"You can do it Jasper, I trust you."

"You're giving me much more credit than I deserve. I…I'm not sure that I can resist Bella. I don't want to hurt you."

"Then don't Jasper," she was being very persistent. "You can do it. I believe in you." I smiled at her. I didn't deserve the trust she had for me. She smiled back.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her against my chest as she locked her arms around my neck. Before I could think about what I was doing I could feel the lust coming off of her. I looked down at her as her cheeks turned scarlet red. I smiled to myself then released her. "We should probably head back. You haven't eaten yet."

We walked back silently. When we reached the house Rosalie had already prepared Bella a meal and they sat in the dining room. I tried to make my way upstairs but Emmett stopped me. "So… you're gonna do it?"

"Yeah, I mean I'm going to try. I guess."

"Does she want you to?"

"Yes, she still wants this life. Though I'm not sure why."

"I think I have an idea." He said as he walked into the dining room to join Bella and Rose, after winking at me.

I wandered up to my bed room, trying to decide how I was going to do this. I couldn't kill her, I just couldn't. And I wouldn't kill her. I would resist. That's what I kept telling myself.

When Bella finished eating she came up to my room. "Come here." I said. She sat down next to me on the bed. "Look Bella, I think we should do this as soon as possible, because we don't know when they're coming." Her face lit up.

"Like, you mean now?" She asked impatiently.

"Yes, but only if you're ready."

She placed her hand on mine. "I've never been more ready in my life." It took just about everything I had not to kiss her.

"No last minute requests?"

"None." She replied with a smile.

I pulled her close to me in a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me closer to her with all her might. She gently pressed her lips to my cheek and whispered, "I trust you Jasper," in my ear.

That was when I knew I could do it. I knew I would do it. I could never hurt this girl, never.

* * *

**Read and Review Please. New Chapters as soon as i get home. (:**


	6. Here

**A/N: Yeah, i didn't get many chapters written. I wrote this after i had seen The Twilight Movie twice, and just so you know i was so tempted to make Edward come in the door and then Bella and Edward would live happily ever after. However, i was nice. And for the sake of all of you i kept it Jasper. Read and Review. I'm not sure what to think about this chapter. **

**

* * *

**

BELLA POV.

I was in hell, I was sure of it.

**EMMETT POV.**

"Jasper did what!?!" Carlisle screamed at me through the phone.

"It's okay, really Carlisle. Everything's fine."

"Wait, he bit her. He didn't… kill her?"

"No, that's what I've been trying to tell you…"

"Oh! Esme will be thrilled. How's she taking it?"

"She's not awake yet, it's just three days today."

"We'll be back soon, keep her safe. You, Jasper and Rosalie should be enough to keep her under control."

And he hung up. "What did he say?" Rose asked, standing in the doorway.

"Hey babe, they'll be home in a few days."

"I meant about Bella."

"Oh, he just said we should be able to keep her under control. And I think he was shocked that Jasper didn't… you know, kill her."

"Yeah, we all are."

**ALICE POV.**

"Jasper did it. He didn't kill her."

"She's a vampire!?" Edward screamed, the pain surfacing in his eyes.

"She will be soon enough."

[_Bella and Jasper. Holding hands. and...kissing!?_]

"I'll kill him.. I swear." I heard him mumble.

"Edward, you left her. I left him. Everything is wrong now thanks to us, and you know it. But what can we do now?"

**JASPER POV.**

Her heart was still beating, increasing in speed. Getting faster.. And faster.. And faster, and then it stopped. Silence. Rose and Emmett walked in and stood by the door, waiting.

**ROSE.**

Her heartbeat stopped as Emmett and I entered. Jasper was kneeling beside the bed, as he had been since the beginning. Emmett's arm tightened around my waist. I could tell he was just as nervous about this as I was. Before I could say anything, she opened her eyes. She sat up in an instant as her eyes locked with Jasper's. A smile appeared on his face.

But nobody expected what happened next. She lunged at Jasper, locking her arms around his neck. Emmett stepped forward to pull her off but I stopped him as Jasper's arms found their way around her waist. I grabbed Emmett's hand and pulled him out of the room.

**JASPER.**

Lust, was the first and only thing I felt coming off of her and the next thing I knew she was on top of me… Not that I minded much, nope. I didn't mind at all.

**BELLA.**

I didn't know what I was doing until suddenly I was on top of Jasper. I stoop up quickly and apologized. "It's cool." He replied with a smile. If I could blush, my cheeks would have been bright red.

He laughed a little and I was positive at that point that he could feel the lust. "Bellaaaa…" He almost sang, " How are you doing it?"

"Doing what?" I replied confused.

"Lust? Really?"

I cut him off, "sorry" I apologized with my eyes on the floor.

He walked over to me and put a hand on each side of my face. "Don't be." He whispered. He pressed his lips gently to mine and smiled. "I was going to ask how you weren't unbearably thirsty."

Thirsty? "Well, now that you mention it."

"Ha! Let's go."

Jasper walked over to his window and opened it. "The window?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied with a smile. Then he jumped out the window and pulled me with him.

**ROSE.**

"Jasper and Bella. Who would've thought?" Emmett asked.

"Shut up. It's not official yet!"

Shake It by Metro Station came on and Emmett pointed at my phone. "The ring is phoning!" He shouted.

"Carlisle?" I said into the phone.

"Is she awake yet? How is she?" he asked anxiously.

"Yes, she's awake. And when we left she was with Jasper.. But they left a little while ago to go hunting."

"You didn't go?"

"Alice saw it before. Human blood won't even appeal to her. Remember?"

"Yes, but things change. Has the Voultri shown up yet?"

"We would have told you if they had. Just get home before they do."

"We're working on it. See you soon."

"See ya." I replied and hung up right as Jasper and Bella walked in the door.

"Hey guys." Emmett said casually. "Have fun Bella?"

"Yes, actually."

It was as Bella hadn't spoken. "Bella! We can play even more games, now that you are the less breakable Bella!"

"Hey Emmett?" Jasper said with a smile.

\ "What? ….oh. Uh yeah. I'll see you guys later." As he ran outside.

"I'm missing something." I said confused, after following him outside.

**BELLA.**

Everything was crystal clear, and I could hear every single sound in the house. Running was the most exhilarating thing, and I didn't even fall once. And while hunting, I remained perfectly unscratched. And Jasper… Had he always been that gorgeous?

"When can we go to school?" I asked. "Alice saw I wouldn't be affected by human blood. So when?"

"Going back to Forks probably isn't a good idea. You look a bit different and I think it might concern some people."

"Well, let's go somewhere else."

"We're moving as soon as The Voultri come. We already have a house."

"Everyone? I don't want everyone to have to move because of me."

"It's about time we moved anyways Bella. Don't worry."

Rosalie ran back in the front door, Emmett not far behind her. "You guys, they're here."


	7. Hopscotch

**A/N: I dont really think this chapter has much of a plot, so im going to name it something random from the chapter. ha. This turned out a lot longer than i thought it would but frankly, i dont think its very interesting. So i'm sorry. I've been having boy problems and i dont like to write to much at a time, because i would most likely end up having Bella go into a deep depression, and we dont want that(: So here this is. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If i did, Edward would be permanently tied to my bed and Jasper handcuffed to my bathtub. (:**

**

* * *

**

**BELLA.**

I wasn't sure why I was feeling this way. I as already a vampire, so they couldn't possibly do anything, could they?

No. Of course they couldn't. Stop it Bella, you're over whelming yourself. You're fine.

**JASPER.**

Aro walked in with Jane. Emmett right behind them. "Hello Jasper." Aro said, shaking my hand. "The others are outside." He moved on to Bella. "Hello Isabella. It seems you have taken quite well to immortality now doesn't it?" Lust? From Aro. Seriously? "Where is your dear Edward?""

"He's…" He shook my hand, did he not see in my mind that him and Alice left together!?

"Edward and Alice went off together. We're not sure where they are." I said.

"Together? Oh, that must be terribly heartbreaking." He said with a mocking tone. "Where are Carlisle and Esme?"

"They went on a hunting trip, but are now trying to track down Alice and Edward." The last part was a lie, but what the hell.

"Give them my best wishes, I guess we have no further business here. Unless, this newborn gets out of control." Fear? Why was Aro scared?

**BELLA.**

The only thing I recall is wanting Aro to be terrified, I wanted him to leave. And the next thing I knew Aro was just about cowering in fear, mumbling about how he really needed to leave…..

Did I do that?

**JASPER.**

"Bella, why are you confused?" I pulled her over to the couch and sat her down next to me.

"Well, you saw how Aro acted. And right before he did that, I wanted him to leave and be terrified. And well…"

"He ran off terrified," I finished for her. Did she do that? Or was it just a mere coincidence? I guess there's only one way to find out.

"Bella, want me to do something." I wasn't a question, an order.

"Huh?"

"Not the best choice of wording," I laughed. "In your mind, think of something you want me to do. Kind of like with Aro."

"Alright." She answered. Her eyes were focused on mine and she stood completely still.

I felt the urge, to walk right up to her and kiss her with more passion than I had ever kissed Alice with. I wanted to wrap my arms around her waist and never let go. I wanted….. Stop it Jasper, I told myself.

"You want me to kiss you," I accused. A smile appeared on her face and if she could blush I'm sure she would have. I walked over to her slowly and grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to me. She came willingly. I pressed my lips to her gently at first, but slowly the enthusiasm began to grow. Her arms locked around my neck and my arms tightened around her waist. It seemed like forever when I finally pulled away. Even without the need to breathe, we were both breathing heavily. A huge smile erupted on her face.

"So I can make people want things?" She asked.

"It seems that way."

"Does that mean you didn't want.."

I didn't let her finish. I cradled her face in my hands and kissed her with even more passion then before. I broke away, her face still in my hands and whispered, "No, I wanted to."

**EMMETT.**

"Man Rose, Carlisle is gonna have a cow!"

"No he's not." She said calmly. She obviously didn't see the problem.

"Bella and Jasper!" I yelled.

"So what!" oh great, she's pissed now. "Alice and Edward left them, do you expect them to just sit and mope around for the rest of eternity?"

"I still don't think Carlisle is going to be happy."

"Boo fucking hoo," she said as she left our room slamming the door behind her. Well poop, now what am I gonna do?

I walked downstairs to try and find Rose, but for all I knew she was heading to a completely different continent…

**JASPER.**

"Jasper?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Where do you think they are?"

I knew exactly who she was talking about. "I'm not sure, maybe they went up to Alaska." I didn't want to talk about them, I didn't want to think about them.

"So you think they're okay?" She asked softly.

That's Bella for you. Her best friend runs off with her fiancé and she's worried that they're hurt or something. "Yes, I'm sure they're fine." And that was the end of that conversation.

"Have you seen Rose?" Emmett asked as he walked in to the room. "She got mad at me and stormed off."

"Yeah, she went outside. She wouldn't say where she was going."

"Man…" he said but got a sudden burst of hope, "Bella, do you wanna play a game? And don't say it Jasper."

Bella gave me a look but then agreed. "What are we gonna play?" She asked.

**BELLA.**

"Hopscotch? Really Emmett?" Looking at Emmett you would think more along the lines of football, but apparently that's the wrong impression.

"Yes." He finished drawing the ten small boxes. He found a pebble, threw it and started jumping.

It was simple. A five year old child could do it. When he finished he handed me the pebble. "Emmett I am not playing hopscotch."

He ignored me, "CARLISLE!" He yelled with excitement, as a Carlisle's Mercedes pulled into the drive way.

**JASPER**.

It was a good thing we left the evidence of Bella's death up to Carlisle, because we had no idea what to do. He took one of the extra cars in the garage and wrecked it into a tree, then after completely totaling it, he set it on fire. We waited until the fire was put out to call 911.

We left Bella in my room. We didn't want to take the risk of someone recognizing her. The rest of us sat in the living room pretending to mourn as we waited. When there was a knock on the door Rose ran into the kitchen and splashed water on our eyes to make it look as if we were crying. Carlisle was the one to answer the door.

It was Chief Swan. "You're sure Bella was in that car?" He asked, clearly upset. "There are no traces of her in the car. But actually there's barely anything left to the car."

"Yes, Chief Swan. We let her borrow it when her truck broke down."

He didn't let him finish. "You don't think she would have committed…. I mean, Edward. She must have been"

"No Chief Swan."

"Charlie."

"Charlie, Bella has had Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. She had been approving quite well."

"Oh, well… I guess that's it then. She's gone…."

"I'm terribly sorry Charlie. I know this must be hard on you and I assure you it is quite hard for our family to grasp as well."

"I should probably get back to the station." He replied glumly. The pain and sorrow radiating off of him Carlisle shut the door and turned towards us.

"Success?" Rosalie asked hopeful.

"Yes! You should have felt the emotions rolling off of him." I answered.

"Bella!!!!" Emmett screamed and Bella came running down the stairs.

"He believed it! This is so great, but its not. He has to be so hurt. Oh, and imagine Renee." She said suddenly glum.

I walked over and sent her calming waves. "It will be okay. They'll get through it."

**Alice.**

"They're going to fake her death today." I said through my vision." They're gonna wreck a car into a tree. Man, Charlie looks upset."

Edward's face was in shock. "What does Carlisle think?"

"He's the one that wrecked the car and set fire to it. I'm guessing he's fine with it."

"God damn it!" I could see the anger in his eyes. But how the hell did he have any right to be angry!?

"What Edward!? You left Bella, remember? And now every time I see something with her life you freak out. Well I should be the one freaking out. I lost my best friend Edward! And I can't block her life from my head! These visions just keep finding their way to my head! I can't fight it!!"

* * *

**Read and Review, it makes me happy(:**


	8. Welcome Back Backstabber

**A/N: I'm posting 2 chapters today! YAY! This chapter is dedicated to Fuzzyslipper19 and I have Cullenism. Thanks for the support you guys.**

**And thank you to all of the rest of you that have reviewed!! Even the ones who just subscribed or whatever. I really appreciate it! I don't think i've ever thanked the fans, so i am now. I love you all!!! (: **

**Disclaimer: In some form of my alternate reality, i own Twilight!**

**God: No you don't.**

**Me: .....I don't? ):**

**God: No. **

**Me: Even in MY alternate reality, Stephenie Meyer still somehow manages to own it........**

* * *

**Bella.**

I had finally calmed down. Jasper swore he didn't have anything to do with it but I wasn't so easily convinced. I looked into his honey brown eyes and suddenly forgot my train of thought. "Bella, what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

Oh, just the fact that everything I look at you I forget my name and it's a good thing I don't need to breathe because I forget to do that to. "Nothing, why?"

"You're emotions freaked out there for a minute."

"I'm fine Jasper." I promised with a smile on my face. He smiled back.

"What in the…" He didn't get a chance. The front door swings open as Edward and Alice walk in.

"Oh Esme! I missed you so much!" Alice squealed as she embraced Esme.

"I missed you too sweetie." She replied.

"Edward!" Emmett came bounding out of no where to tackle his brother. "Good to see you chump." He said as he stood up.

I was pissed beyond belief. Why in the hell did they have to show up right as everything was starting to get better?! "So how are you guys?" Emmett asked, teasing Edward. Of course he meant how was their sex life. Something I never had with Edward.

"Well actually, we're not together anymore…" Edward said looking at the ground.

"Ouch" Emmett replied. Edward glanced at me. It was actually more of a double take, and he just stared as his jaw dropped. The next thing I knew my hand was in Jasper's and he was telling everyone we were going for a walk.

The minute we got out the door we started running. When we slowed to a human walking pace I let out a sigh that I didn't need. "So I guess Alice came back for you. So you can be happy again."

"What are you talking about Bella?" He asked with a tone of disbelief.

"You heard them. They're not together. Why else would they come back? Alice obviously wants you back. I guess you didn't notice her eyeing you since she walked in the door."

"Well Edward obviously wants you back too. You should have felt the emotions coming off of him. Why do you think I brought you out here, honestly Bella!?"

I ignored the sarcasm in his voice and answered, "to tell me you were going to take Alice back."

His laughter filled the entire area sounding us, bouncing from one tree to another. God, I loved his laugh.

"There you guys are," Emmett spoke, coming out from behind the trees. "Carlisle wants to talk to you guys. Come on." We followed him and slowed to as walk as we approached the house.

**Alice.**

"Edward I told you. They never made it official!"

"Really Alice? Then why are all of My Bella's things in Jasper's room?"

"I don't know Edward! Maybe she didn't want to stay in your room! There had to be painful memories for her in here!" I tried to quiet my voice, knowing that a houseful of vampires could surely hear us no matter what. "And technically, she's not your Bella anymore!"

**Bella.**

Carlisle lead us to his office and we all took a seat. "So I guess you guys can imagine why Edward and Alice are back," He started. "So for the room arrangements, Esme and I were wondering what you 2 are planning to do."

"I'm not going back to Alice." Jasper said at the exact same time I said "I'm not going back to Edward." We both grinned.

"Well then we will have to turn the spare bedroom into Alice's bedroom. We're all going out shopping for things for Alice's room I suppose. I wouldn't imagine you guys would want to join, would you?"

"No thank you." I responded.

"I'll stay here." Jasper responded as well.

"As Esme figured. I do have a favor to ask of you two."

"Yes Carlisle?"

"Well Esme is having a guest tonight. She's looking to buy some more antiques and Esme insisted we invite the sales person for dinner."

"Does that mean we have to eat.. Uh, human food?" Jasper asked with a disgusted tone.

"Possibly Jasper. Don't complain please. There's a list on the table, I'll see you later." We got the list and headed to the car.

As we drove towards the grocery I secretly hoped no one would recognize me. Jasper must have felt it, he put his hand on mine and I intertwined mine with his. A smile appeared on his lips before saying, "Don't worry Bella. No one will recognize you, and if they do you can just use your power."

By this time we were at the store and I led him inside. I was positive Jasper had no idea what he was doing. We finally found everything on Carlisle's list and headed to the check out counter. "Oh great," Jasper said too low for human ears. "Newton."

Holy shit! He was gonna recognize me for sure. Of all the people he had to be the cashier. I didn't look directly at him. After everything was rang up, he looked directly at me. He gazed at me for a minute before whispering, "Bella?" Shit. I decided to play it off.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked, sounding annoyed.

"Oh, sorry. You just look like this girl I used to know."

"Yeah Yeah." I replied.

Jasper paid for the groceries murmured, "Newton." As he left and I swore I heard Mike say "Why do the Cullen's get all the good looking ones?"

I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is kind of short and pointless, but originally the this chapter and the next chapter were one. But i wanted to split them up. So i did. Read and Review please (:**


	9. I'm Yours

**Some of you will hate me after this, i'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: You get it. **

* * *

Thanks to Jasper's fast driving we made it home in a matter of ten minutes. I didn't bother opening my door because Jasper always beat me to it anyways, but he didn't get up. I turned so I was facing him. He looked like he was thinking about something really hard. He turned to face me as well.

He cradled my neck in his hands and gently pressed his lips to mine. He pulled away to smile at me, then pressed them to mine again. The passion in the kiss was quickly building. I couldn't take it anymore. I hitched my leg around his waist and in a matter of seconds I was on top of him. "Anxious, are we?" He muttered as he kissed my neck.

"Yes." I gasped, he laughed. I lifted his head up to bring his lips back to mine. My head was spinning and everything felt perfect. His hands traced my hips as mine tangled in his hair. He moved his hands to either side of my face and pushed me so I was an inch from his face. He didn't open his eyes.

"I love you. I want you." He whispered. He opened his eyes and let them meet mine, "Forever."

I tried to hide my excitement and whispered in his ear, "I'm yours." He growled slightly, pulling my lips back to his. His tongue traced my bottom lip, begging for entrance and I opened my mouth as he did, letting his tongue explore my mouth. I heard the car door open and felt Jasper step out of the car and I linked my feet around his waist. We managed to get all the way up to our room before breaking the kiss. He pinned me against the wall and kissed me eagerly. His eyes were jet black. I pulled away, "Jasper, I think you need to hunt."

He tightened his grip as he pressed his entire body against mine. "Trust me babe, my eyes are black for a completely different reason." He grinned as he began kissing my neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and somehow we ended up on the bed with him on top of me.

He broke the kiss only to pull my shirt over my head as I began to unbutton his. I was so nervous, he must have noticed. He stopped kissing me. "Isabella.." His voice sang. "We don't have to do this. We're not getting any older." He said with a smirk. "and normal people are supposed to wait until their married."

"Well Jasper, we're not exactly what you would call normal now, are we?" I replied with a smile before pressing my lips back to his. He leaned towards me, deepening the kiss. I quickly yanked his shirt off and moved on to his belt buckle.

**(A/N: And that is why you will hate me. Because i'm not nice enough for lemons. Well not yet anyways, maybe later =p)**

EDWARD.

"They're going to do what!? We have to get back now!" I screamed at Alice, getting many stares from customers in the department store. I felt Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder, turning me towards him.

"Edward, you left. We weren't about to throw her out on her own. Did you forget last time? Jasper helped comfort her and she helped comfort him. They pulled themselves together and I actually don't recall Bella crying over you more than once. Jasper had the strength to do what you didn't. They have every right to be together and you know it.

"Did you really expect Bella to be waiting for you? Did you really think she would take you back just like that? You have a lot of things to think about Edward. Alice does too. Now come on, people are staring."

Carlisle really just took their side? Unbelievable! Then I heard Alice's thoughts.

-Edward.. Edward! Are you listening to me? This isn't over!- I shot her a confused glance. -No, I didn't see anything, not yet. I have a brilliant plan!-

BELLA.

I lay there next to Jasper's perfect body wondering if this could get any more perfect. The covers were wrapped around us even though we clearly didn't need them. I lifted my head from his chest to look in his eyes. He met my gaze and smiled. "You're eyes are back to normal." I stated.

"Yours aren't," He snickered. "Wanna go hunt?"

"Well… I guess so."

He stood up and pulled me with him. He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead." We should probably get dressed first." He laughed and I joined in. When we were both fully clothed we made our way downstairs as the other's came in the door.

"Hey guys," Emmett snickered. "Have a nice time?"

Before we could answer Rosalie barged in, "Is there a reason you guys left the groceries in the car?"

Yeah, well we go caught up in the moment sorry Rose. "Bella, you're eyes are getting even more black, if that's possible. Come on." Jasper said as we ran out the door. When we were far enough for no one to hear us Jasper spoke, "I don't see the point in lying. They probably know already."

"Alice…." I breathed.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." He replied; grabbing my hand. "Come on, I smell deer."

"Yum," I said sarcastically.

***

After we were both full for the day we headed back to the house at a human pace. Jasper snaked his arm around my waist as we walked. "Jasper?"

"Hmm?" He replied.

"Earlier, when you said forever… did.. Do you mean, you're not going back to Alice? You really want me…. Over her?"

Jasper stared at me for a minute before kissing me passionately. When he stopped he was panting but he didn't untangle his hands from my hair. "Bella, do you really think I would do that, and then say no I don't want you? Of course I want you, and only you."

A smile made its way to my face, "Forever?" I dared.

"Its not long enough," He sighed. "But it will do for now." He kissed me once more before taking my hand as we ran the rest of the way to the house.

* * *

**HEY! READ AND REVIEW AND YOU'LL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER SOONER!!!! (:**

**ily(:**


	10. Trouble?

**Again, thank you to all of you that reviewed! It means the world to me(:**

**iloveyouguys!(:**

**discalimer: I asked stephenie meyer if i could own Twilight.......... she said no. ):**

* * *

ALICE.

"They'll be back here soon, Edward. We have to be ready."

"Are you sure this will work? What if they know what we're up to?"

Gosh Edward was so ignorant sometimes. Seriously, it's like he doesn't think before he speaks! "Edward! We have the mind reader and the psychic! They have the empath and the one who can change your thoughts! They have absolutely no idea. This is full proof, Edward. Full proof!" Maybe this time he'll actually understand that there is no way they know.

"Have you seen it yet? Is it going to work?"

"I…Uh…."

"It's not going to work is it?" Edward asked crossing his arms.

"No.. it will.." I tried but my thoughts got the best of me.

"You haven't seen it Alice."

"That doesn't mean it won't work! Now who's going first?"

"You."

"Whatever." I yelled as I stormed out of his room.

"Alice!"

"What?" I appeared back in his doorway at inhuman speed.

"How are you going to get them alone?"

"Simple, I already saw Emmett's "human game" for the week." And I skipped back down the hall.

**JASPER.**

When we got back to the house Emmett was standing outside, most likely waiting for Bella.

"BELLA!" He screamed as we came into sight. I was most certainly right. "Game! Game! Game! Game! Don't think about it Jasper. Game!" I rolled my eyes as Bella did.

**ROSALIE.**

I knew Edward and Alice were up to something, I just knew it. I started thinking about Emmett and I having sex, that way Edward would be sure to keep out of my head. I stood outside his doorway and waited.

"Alright Edward," Alice bounded. "Bella and Jasper just left to go hunting. When they get back Emmett has already made up his mind about playing a game with Bella when they get back."

"Does he know about.."

"No." Alice cut him off. "Anyways! Jasper will go upstairs to his room and that's when my vision stops. But I'll be waiting in Jasper's room and that's when I'll make my move. I know Jasper won't be able to resist. That's when you "accidentally" walk in on us. Just make sure someone is around the room, that way they will hear you and for sure tell Bella. Then, you get your chance."

"Alice I don't know…" Edward started.

"Shut it Edward! I'm doing my half in this either way. Quite frankly, I don't give a rats ass if you get Bella back. I just want my Jazzy."

I ran outside to Emmett and pulled him just far enough to be out of Edward's hearing range. I explained everything and we made our own plan. Our plan to protect Bella and Jasper from the one thing that can pull them apart.

**Emmett.**

I already knew the plan. I could not let Jasper or Bella in the house. I had to make my game include both of them.

"I'm gonna head inside. I'll catch you later babe." Jasper said to Bella as he made his way towards the door.

"Nooooo!" I screamed probably a little bit over dramatic. "You.. You can't go inside. You have to play!"

"No Emmett. And don't try to force me. I've dealt with others more powerful than you, so you shouldn't be too much of a challenge." He was gonna rip me to shreds! Oh my gosh!

"GO JASPER!" I yelled. I guess he felt the fear because he laughed and continued inside.

**Rosalie.**

Shit Emmett, what did you do!?

**Alice.**

I was waiting in Jasper's room as planned, just waiting for everything to go down. I could hear Jasper's footsteps coming upstairs.

**Emmett.**

Shit, Rose is gonna kill me! How could I let Jasper past me so easily? I couldn't even go find Rose because I had to keep this little mangled mess we call Bella entertained, and she's not even human anymore! She should be able to take care of herself for Christ's sake!

**Edward.**

Emmett and Rose know? Great Alice, great.

**Jasper.**

I was walked into my room and closed to door behind me. I picked a book up off the shelf and went to sit down, but there was a small and annoying vampire sitting in my chair with a smile planted on her face. "Hey Jasper," She bounded out of the chair and over to me.

"Get out of here Alice."

"No, don't leave Jazz." Jazz?

"I'm not leaving.. You are."

"I'm not going anywhere." She widened her grin.

"Whatever." I turned to leave the room but she was in front of me again. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my face closer to hers.

**Bella.**

Emmett finally finished with his "less-breakable Bella human games." I went into the living room and sat down on the couch and flicked on the television. I didn't want to crowd Jasper, I figured he'd come down when he was done reading.

I felt a change in the atmosphere and I heard footsteps walking towards the couch. I assumed it was Jasper, but the vampire that just sat next to me was not Jasper. It was Edward. "Hey." He was trying to make small talk.

"Hi." I replied.

He turned to look at me and the next thing I knew he was pressing his lips to mine.

**Jasper.**

As my face drew closer to hers she stretched on her tip toes to lock her lips with mine.

**Bella.**

I tried to push him off, but it didn't go as planned. But a minute later he got the picture and pulled away.

**Jasper.**

After a minute I broke the kiss and stared behind her in shock.

**Bella.**

I couldn't believe it.

**Jasper.**

"Bella…." I whispered to myself.

**Bella.**

"Jasper…" I whispered to the ground.

* * *

**Alright you guys, this story is slowly coming to a close. I dread to end it. I'm thinking 1-3 more chapters. I can write a sequel if you guys would like. read and review please. **


	11. Unbearable

Bella.

I sprinted out the door, releasing Edward's grip on me. He didn't follow me as I sprinted deeper and deeper into the forest. I slowed to a walk, slow enough for a human. I heard footsteps behind me. I knew exactly who's they were. They were the one person wanted to see, and the one I didn't want to see, all mixed up into one body.

Jasper walked slowly over to me and put his hands on my shoulders, "Bella.." He breathed.

Alice.

"Edward!" I screamed as I ran down the stairs. "You're never going to believe this!"

"What Alice?!" He was all of a sudden very interesting in what I was saying. I ran the vision through my head and waited patiently for his reaction.

Bella.

"I know…" I replied after a few minutes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. If it were possible, the tears would have been streaming down my cheeks.

Emmett.

"Rose?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Yeah." She answered. She was sitting on the couch across from me staring out our bedroom window.

"What do you thinks gonna happen?" I honestly didn't know, and I didn't really wanna think about it. I loved Bella and Jasper. Bella was so funny. And Jasper, well I couldn't imagine life here without Jasper. But then there was Alice and Edward. Alice had been my little sister for so long and just like Rosalie, Edward had been there since day 1. He'd been my best friend for so many years and he just got back. I couldn't bear to lost him again.

"I'm not really sure honey." She replied. I could tell she was thinking the same thing I was. She had never been quite that close to Edward but her and Alice had hit it off. There was tension between her and Edward. The fact that he brought a human into our world. She just couldn't understand why. Well up until now atleast.


	12. Sorry

**A/N: Sorry i haven't updated in what seems like forever! I hope you guys don't hate me. I've been stuck between 2 ways the story could go but i finally decided(: I am dedicating this Chapter to **_Cullendrive, _**because i asked her for advice and she gave me her opinion, and i'm sure that's what most of you guys want. But check out her Jasper/Bella story called, "Alone In This World." But anyways, here goes nothin'.**

* * *

**JASPER.**

"I'm really sorry." I whispered. The pain coming off her and my own pain was about enough to make me sick. "I shouldn't have-"

"Shh." She cut me off and gently pressed her lips to mine. "I love you." She said. Every emotion of hers hit me at once. Love, Pain, Shock, Stress, Guilt, Hope, and a few others that were to mixed to identify for certain.

"I love you too." I replied; never breaking the eye contact. She buried her face in my chest and began dry sobbing. I rubbed soothing circles in on her back, being careful not to calm her, but let her get this out.

I couldn't stop my mind from wandering. Bella. Edward. Alice. Bella. Alice? And it didn't stop there. Every moment I shared with Bella came flashing through my mind. From when I attacked her on her 18th birthday to when I changed her. To this very moment.

"I'm sorry Jasper," she whispered. "This must be killing you."

"Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes I do!" She insisted. "Edward kissed me and for a second I might have kissed him back. And now I'm here with you and all my emotions have to feel like a million daggers full of different emotions plunging into your mind and that's not fair to you."

"Stop." I said. "Alice kissed me too. It was a plan. They are determined to get their way."

**BELLA.**

It felt like every force of nature was trying to tell us we weren't meant to be, but we stood together defying it. "I know." I answered.

"Does it ever feel like to you, that the whole world is telling us no, but we're standing here screaming yes?" He asked.

"Yes, I was just thinking something like that."

"I don't know what to do Bella. I love you more than anything in this whole world. But I know if Alice and Edward left, that would tear our family apart even more. They would never admit it, but I'm positive it would." He was right. Sure they were all super happy for us. But what happens when, IF, Edward and Alice give up and they leave again?

"I know… I know." I couldn't lose Jasper, I really couldn't. But I couldn't tear apart the family that held me together these past 2 years.

"You know what, forget it."

"Forget what?" I panicked. Forget us?

"Don't panic babe. I don't want Alice. If I have to, I'll walk around the whole world twice just to be with you. That's all I really need."

"Besides blood," I smiled. "Disgusting, nauseating animal blood."

He smiled back. "Yes, and that. But it has nothing on you." I stood on my tiptoes so I could reach to press my lips to his with as much force as I could. He returned my kiss with just as much passion.

He broke the kiss after who knows how long. He pressed his forehead against mine. "We should probably get back.""

"Yeah, let's go." I was slightly scared. I knew Edward and Alice were most likely still there. But I had Jasper. He was mine. And I was positive there was nothing Alice or Edward could do about it.

**

* * *

**

I'll try to update soon, now that i know what's going to happen. Read and Review. I'd like some opinions, or some suggestions on what you would like to or what you think should happen. Please and thank you. I love you guys.


	13. White Horse

**Here it is finally, Chapter 13! Sorry about the wait, WRITERS BLOCK! ahhh. **

**Disclaimer: So unfortunately i dont know Twilight or any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does. And i also don't own the song "White Horse", Taylor Swift does.**

**

* * *

**

**JASPER.**

It's been a week since our last encounter with Edward and Alice. They finally gave up, I think. I hadn't seen Bella since last night when she was hanging out with Rosalie. I went upstairs to see if she was in our room, but what I found was not what I wanted at all.

Her iPod lay on the desk with a note underneath it.

_Jasper, _

_Listen to this song. I'm sorry Jasper._

_And tell Edward I'm really sorry._

_-Bella._

I picked up her iPod and put the head phones in my ear and pressed play.

Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known

I'm not a princes, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around

Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know

I'm not a princes, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around

And there you are on your knees,  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm sooo sorry

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now  
And its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now

I ripped the iPod out of my hears and threw it across the room. Bella was leaving, no. She was already gone. Shit. I ran down stairs to find Edward. "I know." He said the minute I told him.

"How!?" I yelled.

"I can read minds. Now, we have to find her."

We found Alice. She searched for ten minutes but couldn't find a thing having to do with Bella.

"How Alice? How can you not see anything?! You're a fucking psychic!"

"There's holes in my visions! You know that, and unfortunately for us, Bella does too. Maybe she doesn't want to be found!" Alice screamed back.

**BELLA.**

I pulled over on the side of the road and got out of the car. I didnt know where i was. I had been driving so fast and eventually stopped paying attention to state boundaries. It was raining, but at this point I didn't care. I walked through the woods until I finally fell. I lay back and eventually let the misery have me.

* * *

**Alot of you probably hate me at this point, so im sorry! pleae review even if you hate it. Just let me know what you think. (:**

**OH! and does anyone need a beta? I'm upppp for it. (:**


	14. Blink of an Eye

**This is the final chapter to my story. I'm incredibly sad. But, there will be a sequel. Just make sure you add me to your Author Alerts so you will know when its up. This story is not what i expected to be at all.... But i know the main idea for the sequel, so there shouldn't be too many suprises in there like in this one.**

**Discalimer: Stephenie Meyer Owns. **

**OH, and i also don't own the title of this story, _Hello Love, Goodbye._ Its a song by, To Be Juliet's Secret. They're amazing. Check em' out!(:**

**R&R Please(:**

**

* * *

**

**BELLA.**

"Bella?" A voice asked, it was very familiar but I couldn't quite place it. I didn't bother opening my eyes to see who it was. If they were of any importance they would come closer. "Bella?" The voice asked again. "Is that really you?" That was when I knew it. I could place the voice to a face and it definitely explained that awful stench.

"Jacob?!" I sat straight up and I came face to face, with my once best friend and current "mortal enemy", Jacob Black. A smile broke across his face as I ran and threw my arms around him. "Jacob, oh my gosh. I missed you so much!"

"I know Bells," he replied. "I missed you too." I pulled my face back to look at him. He hadn't changed much. "Charlie told Billy about your car wreck, and how upset all The Cullen's were. I knew it wasn't true. I knew you were still here, though the rest of the pack wasn't so sure."

I couldn't help but smile at him. On the inside, Jacob was still the same boy I fell in love with so many months ago. "Bella, not to be rude, but you reek."

"I was about to say the same about you actually." I laughed.

"So I heard about Cullen," he started. "What a dick. I always told you I would be better for you." I tried to defend myself but he kept talking. "But I hear you got Hale now. Another Bloodsucker, doesn't surprise me."

"Well Jacob, technically I don't have Jasper."

"What!? Did he break it off too? I'll kill him!"

I put my hands on his tightly clenched fists. "No, no. Everything's just so confusing. Edward and Alice came back. Alice, Jasper's wife, well ex wife. They came back and wanted us back. But Jacob this whole mess started because of me. So I left. And now you're here and we're supposed to be mortal enemies. I'm supposed to be dead damn it!" I screamed.

"Bella, Bells. It will be okay. Everything happens for a reason. And for whatever reason, we were supposed to meet here. Maybe it was to see after everything you and I have been through, if there was anyway I could possibly turn away from you. Mortal enemy or not, Bella. I love you, and I could never hate you." I wrapped my arms around his neck. If it were possible, tears would have been running down my cheeks.

"I love you too Jacob." I mumbled. But I wasn't sure what I meant. Of course I loved him. But not as much as I loved Edward… and Jasper. Never. It shouldn't be this hard. I had everything I thought I wanted, and it was ripped from me in the blink of an eye. And then I was handed everything I wanted, even when I didn't know what I wanted myself. And as the ropes holding me to that something slowly began to fall apart, I broke away. And now, I'm here and all I want is the thing I need the most. But I haven't the slightest clue what that is…...

* * *

**Now, i know that none of you saw that one coming, because i didnt either. It just came to me. **

**Remember, there will be a sequel! Add me to author alerts so you'll know when its up. **

**Thank you to everyone who Reviewed, or even favorited my story, story alerts, etc. **

**And thank you for all the inspiration from you guys. **


End file.
